Enter the New Trainer Dante
by Dr. Awesome Funk
Summary: This is a story of a new trainer named Dante. I wrote this on another wbsite.


**This is the story of a new Pokemon trainer named Dante. I wrote this a long time ago on a deiffrent website and made some corrections. Now I'm posting it here. It's written in second person perspective.**

* * *

You hear your alarm clock ring and you jump out of bed. Today is the day you get your first Pokemon! You dress quickly and head straight to Professor Oak's lab. When you enter the lab the Professer is waiting for you. "Ah Dante it is good to see you" says Oak. "I have a list of Pokemon here so choose your partner" You look at the list. There was Bulbasaur- the Grass type, Squirtle- The Water type, and the one that caught your eye was Charmander- The Fire type. Charizaed was always a big hit in your family, so you continued the tradition by choosing Charmander as your starter Pokemon. Professor Oak handed you a pokeball containing a lvl. 5 male Charmander along with 5 empty pokeballs and a pokedex. Professor Oak gave you a lecture on training your pokemon and traveling far and wide to get stronger. After he finished, (some of his advice was helpful) you left the laboratory. As you were about to leave town, your neighbor challenged you to a battle!

Melinda was only 3 months older than you, but she still had a head start on raising her pokemon over you. You always thought she was a little cute, but you didn't want to loose your first battle to a girl. "Melinda, how is this fair? You started your journey three months ago, so your pokemon is obviously stronger. On top of that, I'll bet you chose a water type too, right?" you questioned. Melinda snickered at you slightly and then spoke up. "I chose a Torchic as my starter, but I just caught a Turtwig yesterday and wanted to battle it with you. That's all. Or are you scared of loosing to ...A GIRL?" Now she was teasing you, like usual to get you to do knew Charmander had a type advantage, but knowing Melinda, her Turtwig was probably Level 8 or something. You didn't want to loose your first battle. Not this way! To a girl, who was using a Pokemon of the opposite type as you. Uh- uh. If that happened, Melinda would never let it go. She liked teasing you whenever she beat you at games, so it was safer to postpone the battle.

"Sorry, Melinda. I just got Charmander and I want to train him a little and bond with him. So how about we wait a while to battle?" You asked her. She sighed with disappointment and agreed. Melinda left.

After this, you headed to Viridian City. Along the way, a few weak pokemon attacked you, all of which you KO'd for the easy experience. Then, a level 5 Spearow appeared! It was unusual to see one so close to Pallet Town, but this was a great chance to catch a strong comrade. You released your Charmander for battle. You had a higher level and Charmander was much, much faster! You started with growl to lower it's attack. Then used scratch a few times. You messed up though, cause Spearow got mad... It charged at Charmander using Peck and showed no mercy! Charmander was down to 12 Hp, and Spearow was at 9 Hp. But Spearow's "Guts" ability gave it a boost of attack power. You had to think fast! You gabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at the Spearow as hard as you could. The ball opened and with a red glow, it sucked the Spearow inside. You watched the ball rock from side to side while the button glowed red. This was a really nerve wrecking time, if it escaped then it surely would knock out Charmander! You bit your lip in anticipation, and Charmander stared at you as if it wondered where Spearow went. Then, the ball stopped rocking and the button was no longer aglow. You successfully caught a Level 5 male Spearow!

"Hey, nice work there." Melinda came from behind a large tree. "I was watching to see if you were good enough to beat that Spearow. But you surprised me by catching it. Kudos to you!" You stare at her for a moment. What was she doing fallowing you? And why's she staring back at you like that? You had to say something, so you said the very first thing that popped into your head. "Hey Melly, how about we travel together? We could help each other train and watch each other's backs in case of trouble." {You called her "Melly" on rare occasions, and it always made her blush} As expected, she turned a light shade of pink and looked at you. "Sounds fun!" She finally said with a cute smile. The two of you go to Viridian City. You were both disappointed to hear the gym leader was gone, but decided to go train a little outside of Viridian Forest. There, you came across several Pokemon to battle and/or catch. Melinda caught herself a Level 4 female Pikachu, and you just stuck to training. You had Charmander up to Level 10 and he now knew ember, and Spearow was Level 8 and quite tough. You were congratulating Melinda on her capture when a wild Heracross attacked both of you!

Quickly, you let Spearow out and started to attack. Having a double type advantage, bird over bug, bird over fighting, you were able to whither it's HP down quickly. It was a Level 7 Male. You thought this would be a good capture too since the next gym was a rock gym, and rock pokemon are weak against fighting moves. Although Heracross would be a nice companion, it shouldn't have just attacked you and Melinda for no reason. The thought aggravated you a lot, so you decided to give it a lesson in "fair play". "Spearow, use Peck and knock it out!" You commanded. The Heracross was KO'd and Spearow was now Level 9. When the Heracross woke up, it quickly flew away. "(sigh) I hate when pokemon attack like that!" Melinda said. You looked at her and smirked.

"Well, you know, it's good training." you told her. After some good training at exploring, you and Melinda made camp. She had a tent, you had a sleeping bag. But you didn't mind, you were just too proud of what you'd accomplished in one day. Melinda went to sleep and you saw her feet were close to the flap of her had the urge to tickle her a little, so you sat at the edge of her tent and locked her ankles under your arm. Then you dragged your finger nail up her foot, making her giggle. You continued but stopped when she got close to waking up. In the morning, you started looking for pokemon to capture. Melinda came out of her tent in a cute outfit; A blouse and mini-skirt that matched her eye color perfectly. You smiled at her as you continued your search. But you couldn't find anything worth catching. They'd require serious training to get strong enough for trainer battles, so you and Melinda packed up and headed to Pewter City. As you got to the edge of the forest, you saw a Bellsprout battling with a Beedrill. You and Melinda watched them duke it out, a bit surprised at how tough they both were. In the end, the Bellsprout won. You couldn't let this pokemon get away! So you sent Charmander out to battle. As tough as it was, a grass type was no match for a fire type. You started right away with Ember, which whittled Bellsprout's HP to about 12. You flung a pokeball and watched it get pulled inside. The ball rocked once, and then... It broke free!! Stunned, you commanded Charmander to attack with Scratch. Bellsprout dodged and climbed up a tree, then it used Synthesis. It's HP rose to around 25. Now it was safe to use Ember again, so you done so. Charmander's Ember attack hit directly, this time burning Bellsprout. Now was your chance- You threw another pokeball at the Bellsprout... it was sucked inside, the ball started to rock while the button glowed off and on. It rocked five times, then stopped. You just caught a Level 7 Female Bellsprout! Holding up a "Peace" sign, you grabbed the pokeball and returned Charmander. Then you looked at Melinda, who was smiling at you.

"You really are good at catching pokemon." She says.

"Whatever it takes to be a Pokemon Master!" you replied. But she gave you a stern look.

"Now, I hope you realize, you won't be a Pokemon Master unless you beat me." The two of you continued the conversation as you walked the rest of the way to Pewter City. Once there, you decided to train Bellsprout. You and Melinda walked to , where lots of rock pokemon were. Melinda also did some training with her Turtwig and Pikachu. Meanwhile, you trained Bellsprout and Charmander. Obviously a fire type was no match against rock-ground types like at the gym, but with Metal Claw it would be easy. You and Melinda battled several pokemon, KO'ing them all. But then tragedy struck!A wild Ryhorn was hit with a stray Razor Leaf from Turtwig and went on a rampage. Melinda tried to battle it out, but then, the Ryhorn used Double-Edge and knocked Turtwig in the air. Melinda caught it, but fell and clunked her head on a boulder- which knocked her out.

You were filled with emotions as you saw this. A sickening mix of grief and rage, and ordered your Charmander to attack with Ember. It didn't do much, and Ryhorn countered with Stomp. You chose to try a new approach.

"Charmander, jump on Ryhorn's back and hang on tight." Charmander did as you instructed and waited for further commands, but the Ryhorn used Double-Edge on a boulder- which flung Charmander off and did major damage. This only fueled your anger and grief more.

As if it knew how you felt, Charmander jumped up and let out a battle cry. Then it suddenly lit up. Charmander's shape changed in the glow, and when it faded, there stood a Charmelean! Your Charmander Evolved for you!!! Now with a stronger pokemon, you told Charmelean to use scratch on Ryhorn. But as it's claw raised, it turned gray. Then ... SLASH! Charmelean used Metal Claw on Ryhorn, knocking it across the ground. It had about 5 HP left and knowing it would be a strong companion, you threw a pokeball and watched. The ball only rocked once before it stopped. You caught the Ryhorn!

But now you had to check on Melinda. You Carried her back to the Pokemon Center and told Nurse Joy what happened. She took Melinda to a room and layed her down to wait for a doctor. You stayed and waited. She was beautiful even when unconscious. The next thing you knew, you had your lips pressed to hers. You snapped your head back instantly, confused about why you did that. She awoke several hours later, and you opted it best not to tell her about that. The next day,she talked about the gym and who should challenge first.

* * *

I am certainly going to update this. Just please be patiant, as I don't have much time to spend on my computer.


End file.
